Enter: The Prince of Games
by Brandon Taylor
Summary: The son of Yugi and Téa Muto... yes, they got married... arrives on the Duel Monsters scene to carry on his father’s legacy as the King of Games. Along the way he will find adventure and danger, and make friends and enemies, as Yugi did years ago.
1. Introduction

"Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Muto Legacy Continues"

Enter: The Prince of Games

The son of Yugi and Téa Muto (yes, they got married) arrives on the Duel Monsters scene to carry on his father's legacy as the King of Games. Along the way he will find adventure and danger, and make friends and enemies, not unlike Yugi did a generation ago. If he can be as successful as Yugi was at Duel Monsters, he may even encounter a great destiny that Yugi left for him.

A Storyline by Brandon Taylor

Based upon "Yu-Gi-Oh!" created by Kazuki Takahashi

Sunday, April 29, 2007

Dramatis Personae 

Kazuki Muto—son of Yugi and Téa Muto (one guess as to why his given name is Kazuki!).

Mikey Wheeler—nephew of Joey Wheeler. One of the bullies at Domino City High School.

Koji Taylor—nephew of Tristan Taylor. Friend of Kazuki.

Laura Devlin—niece of Duke Devlin. A cheerleader at Domino City High School.

Yugi Muto—Kazuki's father.

Téa Gardner Muto—Kazuki's mother.

Tristan Taylor—Koji's uncle, and World Geography teacher at Domino City High School.

Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba Kaiba.

Maximillion Pegasus.

Other characters, including assorted bullies and victims.

Preface 

I actually got the inspiration for this whole new "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series from watching a drag racing event on ESPN. Round 1: John Force versus his daughter Ashley. The result: Ashley took her old man back to school! And I thought, "Man, I don't care who you are—that's got to smart, to be beaten by your own flesh and blood!"

This also got me asking myself: "The Yugi Muto legacy ended with 'Dawn of the Duel', and Yugi beating the Pharaoh after returning the seven Millennium Items to their final resting place… but did it really have to end there?" And I answered myself: "Why could he not have a son to carry on his legacy, and be as successful at Duel Monsters as he was?"

And the result: A whole new chapter in the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" legend begins with this episode: "Enter: The Prince of Games". And my final word to you is: Read and enjoy!


	2. Our Story Begins

We begin at Domino City High School, the very high school where Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, and several others held historic duels. Now, however, we find the next generation of Duel Monsters hopefuls on the scene, including Mikey Wheeler (Joey's nephew), Koji Taylor (Tristan's nephew), Laura Devlin (Duke's niece), and the one boy around whom our new chapter of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" shall center: Kazuki Muto, son of Yugi and Téa Muto. Now Kazuki was the newest freshman here, and he had not made any friends, but that was about to change. But for now, Kazuki was about to start his first class with his teacher, Tristan Taylor. Koji was not in this class.

"Welcome to World Geography," said Tristan. "My name is Tristan Taylor, and I will be your teacher for this course. And I might make it a point that _some of you,"_ he said as he caught a paper airplane that flew near his ear, "might take this class as a breeze. Well, guys, guess what? There's a new sheriff in this town, as it were, and this class is no longer a breeze. If you actually have intentions to succeed in this class, you will have to work for what you want." He caught another paper airplane, then said, "And the next paper airplane that tries to get past me will see its thrower kicked out of this class, and to be thrown out of _this_ class is the _last_ thing you want as a high-school student… because without world geography, you can have no hope of making it out of high school and into college, let alone being successful at life itself."

"Mr. Taylor?" said one of his students.

"Yes?" responded Tristan.

"What exactly are we supposed to _learn_ from this course, sir?" the student asked.

"Two things, my lad," Tristan replied. "One: I am not that old, so you don't have to call me 'sir.' Two: If—_if_—you actually have intentions to succeed in this class, I have high hopes that you will learn the fine art of cartography—that's map-making—or at least that you will learn where everything is in the world." Then he asked of Kazuki, "Mr. Muto, I presume?"

"Yes," said Kazuki.

"I'm an old friend of your father," said Tristan. "Personally, I'm inclined to believe you'll do well in this class, but that doesn't change the fact that you'll have to work for success. Because the truth is, Mr. Muto, I don't care if you are my friend's son. If I see any trouble from you, you will be treated just like everybody else in this class. But, of course, that doesn't mean I don't expect you to try your best. You have your own future to think about, and I want you—I'm counting on you—to succeed." Then he said to the class at large, "And that goes for the rest of you as well. I want you all to do your best, and I want you all to succeed. I don't want to have to throw anyone out of this class."

Silence fell, and then he continued, "Well, why am I standing here rambling on about nothing?" He rubbed his hands together and said, "Let's get underway!"

In the lunch period, Kazuki Muto was setting eyes on some of the girls; when suddenly, something broke out that caught his eye. There was a bullying situation going on right in the center of the lunchroom.

"Hey, you!" said one bully by the name of Mikey Wheeler, nephew of Joey Wheeler. "Where's my lunch money?"

"Wha—?" said his victim, Koji Taylor, nephew of Tristan Taylor.

"Are you deaf, Taylor?" said Mikey. "I said, _where's my money?"_

"I don't—" Koji responded.

"_Where's my money, boy?"_ Mikey said.

Another bully picked up Koji Taylor, turned him upside down, and shook him. Out of Koji's pockets fell several coins, which Mikey picked up before punching Koji in the stomach. The other bully turned Koji right-side up again before throwing him flat on the floor on his back. Mikey and his hood laughed mischievously. Kazuki came forward and picked Koji up, back onto his feet.

"I'll see you same time tomorrow, Taylor," said Mikey. "And you'd better have my money, too!"

He laughed again, and he and his hood turned to leave.

"What's up with you, man?" said Kazuki. "Why do you let them push you around like that?"

"They're—bigger than me—" breathed Koji as he gasped for air.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kazuki said. "You need to have some respect for yourself, man!" He extended a hand and said, "By the way, my name's Kazuki Muto."

"Kazuki Muto?" Koji asked as he shook Kazuki's hand. "Aren't you Yugi's kid?"

"Yeah, that's me," said Kazuki. "But who are you?"

"Taylor… Koji Taylor," Koji identified himself. "I'm Tristan's nephew. My uncle's a teacher here."

"I know," said Kazuki. "I had first period with him."

"Yeah?" said Koji. "So what's he like?"

"He sounds like a tough teacher, but fair," Kazuki said. "He said that world geography won't be a breeze anymore."

"Oh, I've heard of that," Koji said. "I was there. I have him for world history in third period."

Just then, Laura Devlin, head cheerleader of Domino City High School and niece of Duke Devlin, rushed into the room.

"Hey, Kazuki!" she said excitedly, giggling.

"Hey yourself," Kazuki responded. "And how do you know my name?"

"Everybody here knows the son of Yugi and Téa Muto, silly!" said Laura. "By the way, my name's Laura Devlin. And seeing as you're the newest freshman here, I have a traditional welcome I like to give to new freshmen."

"Really?" said Kazuki. "How does it go?"

In answer to the question, Laura reached out and kissed Kazuki on the cheek. He blushed.

"You look terrible, Koji," said Laura. "You'd better go to the nurse."

"No, thanks, Laura, I'm fine," Koji said.

"I'll see you two later," Laura said. Then she said to Kazuki, "Bye, Kazuki! It was really nice to meet you!"

She left the lunchroom, laughing.

"It was nice to meet you, too!" Kazuki called after her. Then he sighed and said, "Koji?"

"Yeah?" Koji replied.

"Do you think a cheerleader like her has a chance with a guy like me?" asked Kazuki.

"No way," Koji said quickly. "Besides, she kissed me like that last year. Trust me, it doesn't mean anything. It's just her funny way of saying hello to the new freshman boys."

Kazuki smiles at him.

"So? How was your first day at Domino High?" asked Yugi as Kazuki returned home from school.

"Great," said Kazuki. "I made some friends today."

"That's good," Yugi said, nodding.

"There was a bullying situation today at lunch," Kazuki said.

"Oh?" said a curious Yugi.

"Yeah," said Kazuki. "A couple of big dudes picked on Koji and took his lunch money."

"Koji?" Yugi wondered. "Is he Tristan's nephew?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Kazuki.

Yugi sighed and said, "Ah, Tristan. He was a good friend of mine, along with Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Duke Devlin. Those were good times."

"Duke Devlin?" inquired Kazuki. "Laura's uncle?"

"You know about Laura Devlin?" Yugi asked.

"She kissed me on the cheek at lunch today," said Kazuki, and he blushed again.

"Wow," Yugi said, smiling. "The first day of school, and already you have a new girlfriend."

"Dad!" said Kazuki, blushing more vividly. "It didn't mean anything! She only kissed me as part of her welcome ritual!"

"So she did," said Yugi, still thinking of Laura as his son's girlfriend. "Forgive me, son, I didn't mean to misunderstand you."

"That's okay, Dad," said Kazuki, who by now had stopped blushing and was now smiling. "Where's Mom?"

Just then, the door opened, and Téa entered.

"Kazuki, sweetie?" she said.

"Yeah, Mom?" Kazuki replied.

"Can you give me a hand with these groceries?" she said.

"I'll be right there!" said Kazuki.


	3. Yugi vs Kazuki

"Where's my lunch money, Taylor?" said Mikey at lunchtime Tuesday.

"How much do you want, Mikey?" Koji wanted to know.

"How much do you got?" Mikey replied.

"Gentlemen, can't we settle this in a peaceful manner?" Kazuki said, stepping between them.

"Look at that Muto kid trying to stick up for this one!" said one of Mikey's hoods.

"Yeah, you're Kazuki Muto, aren't you? Yugi's kid, right?" Mikey himself asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Kazuki responded. "What of it?"

"I got a little message to him from me," his antagonist said, and punched Kazuki dead in the face. Kazuki fell flat on the floor on his back, groaning. The two bullies laughed mischievously.

"You may have survived this round, Taylor," Mikey said menacingly, "but mark my words: If you ever come into my lunchroom without my money, you'll suffer the same fate as your little friend here."

Koji simply stared poker-faced back at Mikey.

"Let's blow this place," Mikey said, and snapped his fingers and called to his hoods, "We're gone!"

And he and his hoods left the cafeteria, laughing. Koji, Laura, and others rushed up to the groaning Kazuki.

"Kazuki! Kazuki!" said Koji.

"Are you all right?" Laura asked.

Koji picked Kazuki up back on his feet, and Kazuki said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Koji."

"That was really brave of you, standing up to that Mikey kid and trying to defend Koji," said Laura, and kissed him on the cheek again. Kazuki blushed, and Laura ran out of the cafeteria, giggling.

"And you thought I didn't have a chance," said Kazuki.

"You don't!" Koji insisted. "She's an upper-class cheerleader, and you're just a freshman."

"Yeah. Right," said Kazuki, possibly noting a hint of jealousy in Koji's voice.

"Oh, dear, Kazuki!" said a worried Téa as Kazuki lay on his bed. "What happened to you?"

"I tried to stand up to one of the bullies at lunch today," said Kazuki, groaning. "He was trying to pick on Koji again."

Téa sighed and said, "You're a lot like your father. He always tried to stand up to bullies and cheaters. Sometimes the best way to win an argument is not to fight."

"Yeah, Mom," Kazuki said. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Get some rest," said Téa, and kissed his forehead and left the room just as Yugi entered.

"Kazuki, son?" he said.

"Yeah, Dad?" his son replied.

"In my day, we had a special way of dealing with bullies," Yugi said, and handed Kazuki a Duel Disc and a deck of forty Duel Monsters cards. In that deck was the ever-famous Dark Magician; in fact, that was the very deck that Yugi used in the original "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series, with a few modifications.

Kazuki stood up and said, "What's all this?"

"This, my dear Kazuki, is Duel Monsters," said Yugi. "It is a game played between two people, both of whom start with 4000 Life Points. The first player to hit zero Life Points loses. With that in mind, shall we play a game?"

He pulled out another Duel Disc and a new forty-card deck. Yugi and Kazuki strapped on their Duel Discs and activated them. As they loaded their decks, their computers indicated 4000 Life Points.

"Ready?" asked Yugi.

"Set," Kazuki responded, and they each drew a starting hand of five cards.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison.

_"Game start,"_ said a computer voice.

YUGI: 4000 LP, KAZUKI: 4000 LP

Yugi drew a card and said, "I'll start by playing Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!"

Neo the Magic Swordsman: 1700 ATK

"And that ends my turn," said Yugi.

"I'll play a monster in defense mode and one card facedown, ending my turn," Kazuki declared.

"I play the Spell Card, Book of Secret Arts!" said Yugi. "Now my Magic Swordsman gets a power boost!"

Neo the Magic Swordsman: 2000 ATK

"Now, Magic Swordsman, attack his defending monster!" Yugi said.

"I reveal my defending monster: Mystical Elf!" called Kazuki.

Mystical Elf: 2000 DEF

"A valiant effort, Father," said Kazuki. "But you have failed to destroy my monster."

"So I have," said Yugi. "My turn ends."

"Now I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Doma the Angel of Silence in attack mode!" said Kazuki.

Mystical Elf: DESTROYED

Doma the Angel of Silence: 1600 ATK

"And I play the Field Spell card called Yami!" Kazuki continued.

Neo the Magic Swordsman: 2200 ATK

Doma the Angel of Silence: 1400 ATK

"Now, Doma the Angel of Silence attacks your Magic Swordsman!" called Kazuki.

"I would not advise that," said Yugi. "Your Angel of Silence is no match for my Swordsman."

"Not yet," said Kazuki, "but I activate my Trap Card: Reverse Trap! Now all changes made to our monsters' attack and defense points are reversed!"

Neo the Magic Swordsman: 1200 ATK

Doma the Angel of Silence: 1800 ATK

Reverse Trap: DESTROYED

"Doma the Angel of Silence, attack!" Kazuki commanded.

Neo the Magic Swordsman: DESTROYED

Book of Secret Arts: DESTROYED

YUGI: 3400 LP, KAZUKI: 4000 LP

"Well played, my son," Yugi said. "Well played indeed, but that shall be your last."

"We'll see, Father," his son said. "My turn ends."

Doma the Angel of Silence: 1400 ATK

"Now I play… Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" said Yugi.

Celtic Guardian: 1400 ATK

"Not a wise move, Father!" Kazuki warned. "Attack now and your field will be devoid of monsters!"

"Precisely," the King of Games said. "That is why I will not attack. Instead, I will put one card facedown on the field and end my turn."

"I summon to the field my Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Kazuki said.

Gemini Elf: 2100 ATK

"Attack the Celtic Guardian!" he ordered.

"Reveal Trap Card: Reinforcements!" Yugi exclaimed. "Now both our monsters are destroyed!"

"Not quite, Father," said Kazuki. "Have you forgotten? Yami is still in play on my side of the field. So your Celtic Guardian is destroyed anyway!"

Celtic Guardian: 1900 ATK: DESTROYED

Reinforcements: DESTROYED

YUGI: 3200 LP, KAZUKI: 4000 LP

"Now, Doma the Angel of Silence attacks your life points directly!" Kazuki declared.

YUGI: 1800 LP, KAZUKI: 4000 LP

"I end my turn," Kazuki said.

"I play one monster in defense mode, and the Spell Card called Fissure!" said Yugi. "With this card, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field with the least attack power. Unfortunately for you, that means your Angel of Silence is no more!"

Doma the Angel of Silence: DESTROYED

Fissure: DESTROYED

"I end my turn," said the three-time Duel Monsters World Champion as Maximillion Pegasus entered to watch the duel.

"This should be fascinating," he said. "Yugi-boy is facing off against his own flesh and blood. The result of this duel should prove very interesting indeed."

"Gemini Elf, attack his defending monster!" Kazuki shouted.

"Reveal defending monster: Giant Soldier of Stone!" Yugi called out.

Giant Soldier of Stone: 2000 DEF

YUGI: 3200 LP, KAZUKI: 3900 LP

"A minor setback," said Kazuki. "I admit I did not see that coming."

"Yes, it is sometimes hard to see things like that coming," Yugi said.

"My turn is over," his son said.

_Perfect!_ Yugi thought._ Not only will this destroy his Gemini Elf, but it goes perfectly with his Field Spell!_ Then he said, "I shall sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone…"

Giant Soldier of Stone: DESTROYED

"…to call forth my Summoned Skull, in attack mode!" he finished.

Summoned Skull: 2700 ATK

_Summoned Skull? _thought Kazuki._ Whoa! That's a lot of attack power!_

"Now, Summoned Skull," ordered Yugi, "destroy his Gemini Elf with Lightning Strike!"

Gemini Elf: DESTROYED

YUGI: 3200 LP, KAZUKI: 3100 LP

"I'll play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" Yugi continued. "This card allows me to draw two new cards."

HAND + 2 4

Pot of Greed: DESTROYED

"Then I'll play three cards facedown on the field, and that ends my turn," he said.

_How am I going to destroy that Summoned Skull?_ Kazuki thought._ I've got to think of some sort of strategy._ He drew a card and thought, _And this card should provide a nice start._ Then he said, "I play the Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light! Now your Summoned Skull cannot attack for three turns!"

"No good, Kazuki," said Yugi. "I reveal my Trap Card: Magic Jammer! By discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate the activation of that card and destroy it!"

Swords of Revealing Light: DESTROYED

Magic Jammer: DESTROYED

"I'll play a monster in defense mode," Kazuki tried again.

"Sorry, Kazuki, but I now reveal another Trap Card: Light of Intervention!" Yugi said. "Your defending monster is automatically summoned to the field!"

Spirit of the Harp: 1800 DEF

"My turn ends," said Kazuki.

Yugi drew a card.

YUGI: 27 cards left, KAZUKI: 30 cards left

"Now I reveal my last Trap Card: Ring of Destruction!" Yugi said. "With this card, I can destroy any monster on the field, and its total attack power is subtracted from both our Life Points. And I choose… Spirit of the Harp!"

Spirit of the Harp: 600 ATK: DESTROYED

Ring of Destruction: DESTROYED

YUGI: 2600 LP, KAZUKI: 2500 LP

"Good. Good! This is quite a duel!" Pegasus said.

"_Pegasus!"_ said a shocked King of Games. "This is certainly an unexpected surprise."

"Oh, don't mind me, Yugi-boy," said Pegasus. "This is just a duel I simply _had_ to see. Yugi Muto dueling against his son Kazuki? That should prove to be quite exciting… why, almost as exciting as when I saw Cecilia for the first time."

"This game is over… for you," said Yugi, turning back to the duel. "Now, Summoned Skull, attack his Life Points directly!"

"Sorry, Father," responded Kazuki. "I discard Kuriboh from my hand to the Graveyard! With this sacrifice, I am invulnerable to damage from that attack!"

YUGI: 2600 LP, KAZUKI: 2500 LP

_He's good,_ thought Yugi._ But the question is… just exactly how good IS he?_ "My turn is over," he said.

_I have to plot my next move carefully, or I'll lose,_ Kazuki thought._ I don't know if I can bear to lose a duel to my father._ "I play the Spell Card called Pot of Greed!" he said. "With this card, I now draw two new cards."

HAND + 2 4

Pot of Greed: DESTROYED

_One spell down, _he thought, and then said, "Next I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! I draw three new cards and discard two."

HAND + 3 6, HAND – 2 4

Graceful Charity: DESTROYED

_That's two,_ thought Kazuki,_ but these cards mean nothing to me at the present moment. I need a new hand. _"Then I play Card Destruction!" he said. "We discard our hands and draw the same number of cards."

Card Destruction: DESTROYED

"Now I play… Monster Reborn!" said Kazuki. "And I'll use it to bring a monster that I discarded to the Graveyard earlier this turn: the all-powerful Dark Magician!"

_Oh, no! Can it be?_ Yugi thought._ Is my own son trying to use my own monster against me?_

"Is Yugi-boy's own son trying to use his own monster against him?" Pegasus said.

Dark Magician: 2700 ATK

"I'm not done," said Kazuki. "Now I summon to the field… Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!"

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress: 1400 ATK

"Dark Magician, attack his Summoned Skull!" Kazuki shouted.

Summoned Skull: DESTROYED

Dark Magician: DESTROYED

"Now, Winged Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Kazuki commanded.

YUGI: 1200 LP, KAZUKI: 2500 LP

"That's it for me," he said.

_I am certainly glad he sacrificed his Dark Magician to destroy my Summoned Skull, or else I would have lost the duel,_ thought Yugi._ But now I have to make a comeback._ Then he drew a card and thought, _Excellent! This card should do it!_ "Now I play my own Monster Reborn card!" he said. "And with it, I'll bring back a loyal friend and true of mine in my day: the Dark Magician from your own graveyard!"

Monster Reborn: DESTROYED

Dark Magician: 2700 ATK

"Dark Magician, destroy his Winged Dragon!" Yugi declared.

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress: DESTROYED

YUGI: 1200 LP, KAZUKI: 1300 LP

_It's too bad the last two cards left in my hand aren't monsters,_ thought Yugi,_ for otherwise I could finish him right here._ "My turn ends here," he said.

_I wonder if my father knows it, but this game is over, _Kazuki thought as he drew his next card. "I'll summon Mammoth Graveyard in defense mode," he said.

Mammoth Graveyard: 800 DEF

"And I'll finish my turn with a down card," Kazuki said.

_It's time to end this duel, _thought Yugi. Then he said, "I'll call forth… Feral Imp in attack mode!"

Feral Imp: 1500 ATK

"Feral Imp, destroy Mammoth Graveyard!" ordered Yugi.

"Sorry, Father, but this game… is over!" Kazuki shouted. "I reveal my own Ring of Destruction Trap Card! And I'll use it to destroy my own Mammoth Graveyard!"

Mammoth Graveyard: DESTROYED

Ring of Destruction: DESTROYED

YUGI: 0 LP, KAZUKI: 100 LP

"_Game over," _said the computer._ "Kazuki Muto wins."_

Pegasus applauded as he ranted, "Amazing! Simply amazing indeed! Yugi-boy defeated by his own flesh and blood, Kazuki-boy! This Kazuki is a natural… the son of the King of Games himself! I cannot wait to tell Kaiba-boy," he said as he left for KaibaCorp.

"Well done, my son," said Yugi, who had taken his defeat in good sport. "You have beaten me. You are ready."

"_Really?"_ Kazuki said excitedly. "Gee, thanks, Dad! Boy, I can't wait to show off my Duel Monsters skills to the school!"

"That's my boy," Yugi said, ruffling his son's hair. "But remember: Duel Monsters is a game of drawing and playing the right cards at the right time. Which is why, above _all_ else—above ALL else—you must keep a strong, undying faith in the Heart of the Cards. This is an element that is _absolutely crucial_ to Duel Monsters success, and it won me many World Championships. Without the Heart of the Cards, or at least your belief in it, you cannot possibly win." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which he handed to Kazuki. Then he said, "And that is why I want you to have this. You've earned it."

"What is it?" asked a curious Kazuki.

"It is a blindfold," Yugi replied. "I used this when I won my last three World Champions. Certainly, I could not see what card I drew on my Draw Phase, but do you know why I knew that I drew the right card, the card I needed to win?"

Kazuki shook his head.

"It is because of my belief in the Heart of the Cards," Yugi went on. "You see, my son, sometimes it is necessary to not trust your eyes, as they can betray you. Sometimes you must play the card you drew based on your faith in the Heart of the Cards, no matter what card it was. If you search your soul and mind, and unlock your heart to the Heart of the Cards, then no matter what card you drew, you will win the duel. That is why Seto Kaiba continues to lose against me, because he does not believe in the Heart of the Cards. There are many duelists who believe dueling is all about power, and about having the strongest cards. But I believe if you play your cards right, and if you believe in the Heart of the Cards, even the weakest cards can guarantee you victory against all odds."

"_Wow!"_ said an enthused Kazuki as he took the blindfold. "Thanks, Dad. But how will I know when to use it?"

"You won't," said his father. "I'll let you know. When you play in your first duel, I will be sitting in the sidelines. I'll shout for you to call timeout, and when you do, I'll say to you: 'It's time… to win.' That's how you'll know."

"Thanks again, Dad," said Kazuki. "You're the greatest."

"No, Kazuki," Yugi smiled. "I _was_ the greatest in my days. Now, my days are over… and I want _you_ to carry on the Muto legacy and winning tradition."

Kazuki ran out of the house, excited. Téa stepped into the room, appalled.

"What EXACTLY have you been teaching my son?!" she exclaimed.

"I have taught him the fine art of Duel Monsters," said her husband.

"_Duel Monsters?!"_ shouted Téa. "Have you gone completely insane?!"

"No, Téa, I have not," said Yugi. "Kazuki will go far."

"But that's not how to deal with bullies at all!" said a worried Téa, who still seemed to think that the conversation was about bullies like Mikey Wheeler.

"I am bent on keeping the Muto legacy and winning tradition alive," Yugi said. "And my son is the perfect man to help me to do it."

"But—" Téa began.

"No more, Téa," said Yugi calmly. "I've done what I've done… and now it's time for my son to do what he must."

"Oh, Kazuki, my darling son," said a worried Téa, who was beginning to cry. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh, Kaiba-boy!" said Pegasus as he entered Seto Kaiba's office.

"_What do you want from me this time, Pegasus?!"_ shouted a severely annoyed Seto Kaiba, president and CEO of KaibaCorp.

"I bring good news," said Pegasus. "Your rival, Yugi Muto, has been defeated by his own son, Kazuki."

"WHAT?!!" roared Seto, who did not seem to think this was good news at all. "YUGI LOST TO HIS SON?!! I AM THE ONLY ONE DESTINED TO DEFEAT YUGI MUTO! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Ah, Kaiba," said Pegasus, shaking his head. "Still holding a grudge after that humiliating loss, hmm?"

"Do not throw the past back in my face, Pegasus, or you shall suffer the wrath of Seto Kaiba!" Seto yelled.

"Ooh! The wrath of Seto Kaiba? I'm so frightened," said Pegasus sarcastically. "Be honest, Kaiba-boy… what exactly can you do to me?"

"I can do things that will hurt you worse than when you lost Cecilia," growled Seto, who still took exception to Pegasus calling him "Kaiba-boy."

"CECILIA?!!" Pegasus shouted. "How _dare_ you throw Cecilia's death back in my face, Seto Kaiba?! How _dare_ you?!"

"It was easier than I thought," Seto said with a smirk.

"You will pay for this, Seto Kaiba," said Pegasus angrily, "and this time, it will be in more than KaibaCorp alone!"

And with that, he stormed out of Kaiba's office and slammed the door.

"Good riddance, Pegasus," muttered Seto. Then he shouted, "Mokuba!"

Mikey was at his own house, watching a tape of the duel between Yugi and Kazuki.

"Duel Monsters, eh?" Mikey said. "Well, if that Muto dude thinks forty cards and a Duel Disc can save his sorry little friend," he said as he chuckled mischievously, "he's really in for a shock."


	4. Kazuki Challenged

Koji was being choked by Mikey in the Domino City High School lunchroom on Wednesday.

"I told you never to come in my lunchroom without my money, Taylor," Mikey said. "You've been asking for trouble, and now you'll get it."

"Leave him alone, Mikey!" Laura shouted.

"Ah!" Mikey said, noticing her. "Well, look what just dropped in!"

Laura tried to run out of the lunchroom, but Mikey grabbed her by the arms.

"No, you don't, Miss Devlin!" said Mikey. "You're staying right here with me!"

Laura struggled to get away from Mikey, screaming.

"Why is she screaming?" Mikey wanted to know. "All I want is to have lunch with Laura!"

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure, Wheeler!" shouted Koji. "You'll just have to go ahead and punch me in the stomach!"

"All right—" Mikey began.

"No, Koji, no!" said Laura in a defeated sort of manner. "I'll go with him."

"I knew you'd see sense," Mikey told her. Then he said to his hoods, "Boys, keep him company while I sit down with this pretty lady!"

And with that, he took Laura's hands in his own and sat her at a table opposite himself.

"Yeah, I knew you'd see sense," said Mikey, who undoubtedly saw something in her. "Say, Taylor, maybe I'll just take _your_ lunch money out of _her!"_ he continued, laughing mischievously.

"_What?!!"_ Koji and Laura shouted.

"Yeah," said Mikey. "I bet there's something you can do that's worth lunch money."

"I believe you've underestimated me, Mikey," said Laura.

"Huh?" Mikey said. The next thing he knew, Laura had pulled Mikey's face into his own plate of food. In response, he pushed Laura out of her chair!

"Stop it! STOP IT!!" Koji started screaming. "Curse you, Wheeler!"

"No… I curse _you,"_ Mikey responded. "I curse _you…_ to OBLIVION!"

And he reared back his fist, ready to strike Koji, just as Kazuki stepped into the lunchroom.

"I've had enough of this!" he said, and threw his entire rubber-banded deck of forty Duel Monsters cards at the back of Mikey's head. The impact forced him to turn slowly toward Kazuki.

"YOU!" he yelled.

"Why don't you back off, you creep?!" shouted the Prince of Games.

"Strong words, Muto," said Mikey. "Are you willing to back them up with a Duel Disc in addition to forty cards?"

"Just leave my friends alone," Kazuki said, and he picked up his cards and turned to leave.

"What's wrong, Muto?" Mikey wanted to know. "Where are you going? Are you scared?"

Kazuki stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to face Mikey.

"Kaz—" Koji whispered.

"That's what I thought," said Mikey. "You're scared of me… just like everybody else."

"No one… calls me… scared," breathed Kazuki.

"Why don't we prove it?" Mikey invited. "Let's finish this… right here, right now."

"Not now, Mikey," said one of his hoods. "The Principal's got our Duel Discs."

"As I was saying, we'll finish this after school!" Mikey said.

"No dice, Mikey," said another companion. "After school, we're defacing the old gymnasium."

"How about tomorrow?" Mikey said. "Are we doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow's free," said a third hood. "You can kick his butt tomorrow."

"I'll be back like this tomorrow, Muto," said Mikey. "We'll settle this then, after school."

"Yeah, right," said Kazuki. "Where? In front of the school building?"

"In front of the school building?" Mikey said. "No. I do my dueling indoors. The new gymnasium."

"No," said Kazuki. "Kaibadome. I do _my_ dueling in front of the world."

"_Kaz, no!"_ Koji whispered, more insistently this time.

"Agreed," said Mikey, with nothing but contempt in his voice. "I'll see you at the Kaibadome."

The Principal entered, carrying a megaphone.

"All right, break it up, gents," he said. "What's this all about? Are you causing trouble here, Wheeler?"

"No trouble, Mr. Principal," Mikey said. "It's just a little personal matter between Muto and me. This doesn't concern your stupid rules."

"Everything concerns my stupid rules, especially at lunchtime," said the Principal. "Now, break it up! Any fighting and it is two weeks detention! You understand me, buster?"

"Loud and clear, sir," said Mikey.

"Good," said the Principal. Then he said over the megaphone, "Everyone to your classes. Lunch is over."

At his words, the end-of-lunch bell rang.

"After school tomorrow, Muto," said Mikey. "Kaibadome. If you're not there, I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth." He snapped his fingers and said to his hoods, "We're gone!"

They left the cafeteria, laughing. Laura stood up and rushed forward to meet Kazuki.

"Oh, Kazuki… you're such a brave and impetuous fellow… saving me," she said, and kissed his cheek once more before leaving the lunchroom, giggling.

"Wow!" said a blushing Kazuki.

"Yeah, wow," said Koji. "And I thought you didn't have a chance… I guess I was wrong."

Several students approached Kazuki.

"You sure set Wheeler straight, Mr. Muto!" said one. "I'm glad someone finally mustered the guts to stand up to that creep."

"You're all right in my book, Mr. Muto!" said another. I'd like to buy you a lunch tomorrow!"

"No, thanks," Kazuki declined. "I don't want your lunch."

"Hey, Kaz!" said a third student.

"What's up?" Kazuki responded.

"I'd like you to have this card, free of charge!" said the student, and showed him Injection Fairy Lily.

"Free?" said a perplexed Kazuki.

"Yep!" said the student. "I want everybody in the world to know that the deck that beat Michael Wheeler had an Injection Fairy Lily!"

"Thanks, bro," said Kazuki.

"Of course, you understand, if you lose, I'm taking that card back," smiled the student, and left the lunchroom.

"Thanks again!" Kazuki called after him.

"You had him, Kaz!" said a worried Koji. "You had him right where you wanted him! All you had to do was turn around and walk away! All it would have been was harmless words. Two high school kids blowing off steam! Instead you let him tick you off, and rile you into playing _his_ game, _his_ way, by _his_ rules."

"Koji, will you relax? I know what I'm doing," Kazuki said, and left Koji behind.

"I hope you're right, Kaz," said Koji. "Because if you get hurt in the duel, I don't know what I'll do with myself."

Kazuki was in his bedroom with his Duel Disc activated and his cards loaded into his deck.

"You talking to me? Are you talking to me, Wheeler?" he said, imitating Robert De Niro as he drew a card. "Well, I'm the only one here," he said as he played the card he drew. "Go ahead. Make my day," he said, imitating Clint Eastwood as he drew again. Yugi entered, and Kazuki deactivated his Duel Disc.

"The word on the street is that you are to face off against Michael Wheeler in the Kaibadome after school," Yugi said.

"Yeah, Dad, that's right," replied Kazuki.

"Think you'll win?" said Yugi.

"I think so," said the Prince of Games.

"Don't think, Kazuki," Yugi said. "To win, you must _know_ you will win. It is part of the Heart of the Cards I taught you about yesterday."

"Yeah, Dad," said Kazuki. "I know."

The King of Games sighed heavily and said, "Your mother is not absolutely convinced that you should go through with this."

"Dad, please!" Kazuki said. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, after what Mikey did to Laura, I'm so mad I could take anyone!"

"Kazuki, my son, you cannot go losing your judgment every time something bad happens that you can do nothing about!" said Yugi. "That's the only reason why you're involved in this duel in the first place!"

"Well, what did you expect me to do, Father?" said Kazuki.

"I expected you to let the situation pass, and let Laura take care of herself!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, but she was pushed out of her chair!" said Kazuki.

"S—" Yugi cut himself off. Kazuki was right, and Yugi knew it. He started again. "Is your deck ready?"

"Yeah, Dad," said Kazuki.

"All right," said the three-time Duel Monsters World Champion. "Just remember to always keep a strong belief in the Heart of the Cards."

"I will," said his son.

"Good," Yugi said. "And one more thing, son…"

"Yeah, Dad?" Kazuki said.

"Good luck," Yugi smiled as he left the room.

"Is he backing off from the duel?" Téa asked of Yugi as he entered the master bedroom.

"No," said Yugi.

"Why not?!" exclaimed a worried Téa.

"He seems quite sure he knows what he's doing," Yugi said.

"Well, I'm not!" said his wife. "I won't let my baby duel like this!"

"Enough, Téa!" said Yugi. "Kazuki is not a child."

"He's not an adult either!" said Téa. "He is not you, Yugi!"

"I am perfectly aware who he is, thank you," said Yugi.

"I'm not sure you do!" said Téa. "I swear, the way you look at him sometimes, it's like you're looking into a mirror!"

"Meaning what?" said Yugi.

"Meaning Kazuki is _not_ you, no matter how good he is at Duel Monsters!" Téa said. "And you have no right to force him to be you!"

"I did not try to force him to be me!" Yugi asserted. "You should have seen how he defeated me yesterday! Did I teach him anything? No! He _knew,_ because Duel Monsters was in his blood! The way he was playing his Spells and Traps, one might think that the game itself is second nature to him! A lesser player would tether himself to monsters only, and lose the duel! Oh, but not Kazuki. No, Kazuki is much smarter and much better than that."

"So?" Téa said.

"So my advice to you is to not worry about tomorrow's duel, and let it take care of itself," said Yugi calmly. "Whether Kazuki wins or loses, whatever will come will come, and we'll deal with it when it does. So let's get some sleep."

"You're right," Téa yawned. "Good night, Yugi."

"Good night, Téa," said Yugi.

Seto's little brother Mokuba was sprinting to the office, to find the door was open. Mokuba entered the office and said, "Big brother!"

Seto turned toward him and said, "What is it?"

"I just got word that there's to be a duel at the Kaibadome tomorrow!" said his kid brother.

"What?" Seto said.

"At 4:00 PM, Kazuki Muto is to duel against Michael Wheeler!" said Mokuba.

"The son of my rival," said Seto. "We'll have to broadcast this to the world."

"I know," said Mokuba. "I was thinking if we make this a pay-per-view event, we can rake in big bucks!"

"No, Mokuba, there's not enough time," said Seto. "I'll be lucky if we can get everything ready before 4:00 PM tomorrow in the first place, even if we get started right now. And that means some of us will have to lose more than a little sleep." Then he pushed a button and said, "Croquet!"

"_Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"_ Croquet said over the intercom.

"Prepare the Kaibadome for television," said Seto. "There is to be a duel tomorrow at 4:00."

"_We're already on it,"_ said Croquet.

"Good. Out," he said and pushed another button. "Prepare KC Chopper 1 for travel, Mokuba."

And at his brother's words, Mokuba left for the helicopter.


	5. Before the Duel

On the front page of the "Wildcat Tribune-Post" are the words: "SCHOOL DUEL! Kazuki Muto VS Michael Wheeler!" Kazuki was walking down the corridor toward his first class. Several students said things to him.

"Say, good morning, Mr. Muto," one said.

"Morning," Kazuki replied.

"Have an apple, Mr. Muto," said a second student. "Anything I can do for you today, Mr. Muto?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine," said Kazuki.

"Good luck after school, Mr. Muto," said a third student. "I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks a lot," Kazuki said.

"Good morning, Mr. Muto," said Tristan. "May I interest you in your quiz grade?"

"_My quiz grade?!"_ Kazuki shouted. "Oh, man, I blew it!"

"No need to worry, Kazuki," said Tristan. "You got an 85."

"Oh. I knew that," said Kazuki, who in fact did not know it.

Koji ran up to Kazuki in a hurry and shouted, "Kaz!"

"What, Koji?" said Kazuki. "Aren't you going to be late for your first class?"

"Kaz, why are you wearing that Duel Disc?" said Koji. "You're not seriously considering going up against Mikey after school, are you?"

"Koji, how many times do I have to tell you to relax?" said Kazuki. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, you heard what that creep called me at lunch yesterday."

"Kaz, you can't go around losing your judgment every time somebody calls you a name!" said Koji. "That's the only reason you're involved in this duel in the first place!"

"You sound a lot like my father," Kazuki observed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koji demanded.

"You worry too much," said Kazuki. "You need to learn to relax, and take some joy in school, man."

"This doesn't concern school!" Koji shouted. "This concerns the fact that you might get your butt kicked after school!"

"I told you, Koji, I know what I'm doing!" Kazuki said. "So maybe my best friend can stop worrying for five seconds!"

"I am not your best friend!" said Koji. "And if you don't back down from this duel, I won't be your friend at all!"

"Koji," said Kazuki, "I have tried to be patient with you. But this is a matter of pride—not only for me, but for you and Laura and the rest of Domino City High School. I won't let a creep like Mikey Wheeler take that pride and crush it to pieces. Besides, if I back down, everybody will think I'm a coward. Do you want that on my conscience, Koji?"

There was a long pause. Then Koji said, "No." He sighed. "You're right, Kaz, and I'm wrong. I just don't want to see you get hurt out there."

"Who says I'll get hurt?" Kazuki said, laughing.

"Mikey is not only a duelist; he's a technician," Koji said. "Rumor has it that somehow he hacked into a Duel Disc and turned off the safety protocols on it. With the safety protocols off, not only does battle damage decrease your Life Points, but the attacks themselves can inflict physical pain."

"Ouch!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"'Ouch' isn't the half of it," continued Koji. "Lately, he's been doing the same thing with all the duels he participates in. When he wins, he likes to rub the victory in by seeing his opponents writhe in pain. Rumor has it that some of his opponents have even fallen unconscious. I'm telling you, Kazuki… _be careful."_

"Don't worry, Koji," said Kazuki. "I will."

"I hope so, Kazuki," said Koji as Kazuki left. "I hope you know what you're doing out there."

Kazuki entered the lunchroom to see everybody standing up and cheering.

"Hey, Kazuki!" called Laura.

"Hi, Laura," said Kazuki.

"Guess what?" said Laura excitedly. "My fellow cheerleaders make up a special cheer just for you!"

"Wow!" said Kazuki.

"Want to see?" asked Laura.

"Yeah!" Kazuki said.

"Ready, girls?" Laura said to her cheerleaders.

"Okay!" they all said.

"K!" "A!" "Z!" "U!" "K!" "I!" "Kazuki! Kazuki! Yay, Kazuki!"

They all cheered, answered by the rest of the student body.

"Attention, please! Attention!" shouted the Principal over his megaphone. "So that all of you may attend the duel between Kazuki Muto and Michael Wheeler at 4:00 today, I have called the district office and told them to divert all buses to the Kaibadome after school! That is all."

The student body cheered again, and the Domino City High School band played various songs. Kazuki came forward to get his lunch.

"Oh, my God, it's him!" said the lunch lady, and called out, "Bertha! Let's fix something special for our young duelist hero."

"You don't pay today, my friend," said the cashier. "Somebody has already paid for that."

As a result of this encounter, Kazuki had a real hero's lunch: a special salad that was described to him as "good for balancing your body, brain, and reflexes for today's duel. Remember, you can't win the duel if you're not physically and mentally prepared!" Koji joined him and said, "Wow. You're sure getting a lot of special treatment."

"Tell me about it," said Kazuki. "It's like I'm everybody's hero all of a sudden."

"Kaz, you _are_ everybody's hero," Koji insisted. "You stood up to Mikey when no one else would! You've inspired this whole school!"

For some reason, most likely related to Kazuki, the rest of the student body cheered again. Kazuki stood up.

"Quiet!" shouted a male student. "Kaz is about to say something!"

Little by little, the cafeteria quieted down.

"I just want to say one thing," said Kazuki. "I'm just a student here. I'm not anybody's hero. I only did what I had to do after what Mikey did to Laura yesterday."

Some of the students laughed.

"That's just like our Kaz… so modest! So shy!" said a second male student.

"I'll help him with that!" said Laura, and again kissed Kazuki on the cheek. Kazuki blushed.

"Aw, just look at that!" said a female student. "So romantic!"

"He's just the cutest!" said another, and several other female students sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, Kaz, just look at them," said Koji, smiling. "They may love this school, but they love you most of all, man. And all because you stood up to Mikey when no one else would, and challenged him to a duel in the Kaibadome after school today."

"Wow," said Kazuki.

"Come on, man, let's get to our next class early before they box you in this lunchroom," said Koji, and they started to exit the lunchroom, but they didn't get far before a male student shouted, "There he goes!" and most of the student body followed him, cheering.

"I still can't believe Kazuki is actually going to go through with this!" said Téa worriedly as she and Yugi drove toward the Kaibadome.

"There's no backing down for him now, Téa," said Yugi. "Duel Monsters is something he knows… something he wants to do… something he might grow to love. And if that's the path he chooses, you know perfectly well what we have to do."

"Cheer our heads off for our son?" Téa said.

"Like there was no tomorrow," Yugi nodded.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

"What is it?" said Seto.

"I just got word about some defective Duel Discs!" said Mokuba.

"Defective Duel Discs?" said Seto. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, somebody found a way to hack into the Duel Disc's root console system and disable the Disc's safety protocols!" Mokuba said.

"Not good," said Seto. "Without those safety protocols online, duelists can physically get hurt. And if word got out that I was selling malfunctioning Duel Discs, I could be sued and lose KaibaCorp for good! Go to the main Duel Disc server and deactivate all Duel Discs around the world."

"Right away!" said Mokuba, and he left the office.

"Without those safety protocols, KaibaCorp could go from boom to bust in an instant," said Seto as an attorney burst into his office, shouting, "Mr. Kaiba!"

"What do you want?" Seto responded.

"Your appearance at a hearing tomorrow, regarding certain defective Duel Disc systems," the attorney said, and left the office.

"Who filed that lawsuit?" Seto said to Kemo, who replied, "It is a class-action lawsuit, sir. Zigfried von Schroeder and Emily Devlin are among several parties involved in filing it."

"And they're pressing charges on me now?" said Seto.

"It's dependent on the results of the duel to come, sir," Kemo said. "They say if Kazuki Muto defeats Michael Wheeler, they will drop the suit."

"Then Kazuki Muto had better win, for his own sake as well as KaibaCorp's," said Seto. "Prepare KC Chopper 1 for travel. We're going back to the Kaibadome."


	6. PreDuel Ceremonies at the Kaibadome

The Kaibadome was a packed house. Not only was everybody from Domino City High School on hand there, but approximately half of Domino City itself was there. Notable people among this crowd included Yugi and Téa Muto, Kazuki's parents; Joey Wheeler, Mikey's uncle and friend of Yugi and Téa; and Tristan Taylor, Koji's uncle, the World Geography teacher at Domino City High School, and another friend of Yugi and Téa. Also prominent was the Domino City High School band, playing various pre-duel songs. Duel Monsters fans were still coming into the arena as well. And located upstairs was the television booth, where sat our humble announcer Al Michaels alongside Duke Devlin.

"Good afternoon, everybody, and welcome to more exciting Duel Monsters action in the Kaibadome," said Al Michaels. "I'm Al Michaels with my partner Duke Devlin. Today's duel: Kazuki Muto, the son of the number-one duelist in the world, Yugi Muto; faces off against Michael Wheeler, nephew of the world's number-three duelist, Joey Wheeler, in a duel that many believe is for the pride of Domino City High School. It appears the duel was set after Kazuki Muto took exception to Michael Wheeler shoving Laura Devlin out of her chair during lunch yesterday. Duke, after hearing about that incident, does it influence your favor for one duelist or the other?"

"Al, I just spoke with my niece Laura before we went on the air, and she told me she is favoring Kazuki Muto heavily," said Duke Devlin. "As for me, I agree that Michael Wheeler shoving Laura out of her chair was a dirty trick, and simply inexcusable."

"Also, we've just gotten word that Seto Kaiba, president and CEO of Kaiba Corporation and owner of the Kaibadome, has been slapped with a huge class-action lawsuit that could very well cost him all of Kaiba Corporation, let alone the Kaibadome, if he is found guilty of selling defective Duel Discs," Al went on.

"The real problem there is that someone found a way to hack into the Duel Disc's root console system and disable the Disc's safety protocols," said Duke. "Those safety protocols make sure that the only damage inflicted upon the Disc's wearer is to his or her Life Points. Without the safety protocols online, the duelists can potentially be damaged physically. Signs are pointing to Michael Wheeler to be the guilty party in this act. I spoke with Zigfried von Schroeder, one of the parties involved in the class-action lawsuit, and he says if whoever is responsible for tampering with these Duel Discs is brought to justice, the lawsuit will be summarily dropped."

"Right you are," Al said. "And as you can see, Duel Monsters fans are still pouring into the Kaibadome as we speak, all to see the next generation of the game's brightest stars set out with something to prove to the world. Many have even come to see Kazuki Muto set out with something to prove to Michael Wheeler. One of these two duelists is about to become immortal. Let's turn to the third member of our broadcast team, Andrea Kremer, standing by with Yugi Muto, the King of Games. Andrea?"

"Thanks, Al," said Andrea Kremer. "I do indeed have the King of Games with me. Yugi Muto, your son is going out onto the duel floor today for his inaugural duel in his professional career. What are your thoughts going in to watch him?"

"I've been telling my son over and over again," Yugi told her. "If he wants to win and be successful in his Duel Monsters career, he must have an undying belief in the Heart of the Cards."

"What is it about this 'Heart of the Cards' that helps a duelist win?" asked Andrea.

"I can't tell you exactly how it works," Yugi said. "I can tell you that the Heart of the Cards means believing in yourself, that you can draw the right card at the right time, the card you need to win the duel. Then, when you actually draw, the right card comes up."

"So this 'Heart of the Cards' is about self-confidence?" Andrea wanted to know.

"Yes, mostly," said Yugi. "The Heart of the Cards means you will win if you believe you can win."

"One last question, Yugi," Andrea said. "You yourself have three World Titles under your belt. I seem to understand that the Heart of the Cards helped you to win them. Do you believe the Heart of the Cards will help your son to win today?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent," Yugi said. "Kazuki will win, if he believes in the Heart of the Cards."

"Yugi Muto, even though he has retired from the game, still has the Heart of the Cards strong with him," Andrea concluded. "Al?"

"Thanks, Andrea," said Al.

Suddenly, the Kaibadome erupted in a fit of cheering. Many were even waving towels.

"The towel-waving has begun in the Kaibadome, as these Duel Monsters fans are eagerly anticipating the arrival of today's combatants," said Al.

"Look at that scene out there!" Duke said. "All that cheering and towel-waving! Heck, it almost makes me want to join in!"

A signal sounded in the arena.

"And there's the signal for everyone to clear the duel floor," said Al. "You can see security officers directing the fans back to their seats."

"And not for nothing, Al," said Duke. "The Domino City High School cheerleaders are making their way to the floor! Now there's something that's always worth watching, besides the duel itself!"

"Right you are," Al said. "Now let's send it to our public address announcer."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, your Domino City High School cheerleaders!"_ shouted the public address announcer. The fans cheered, and into the arena came the Domino City High School cheerleaders. They lined up in the center of the duel floor and performed various cheering routines before moving to one side of the floor in front of the seats.

The public address announcer continued, _"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please rise and remove your hats as your Domino City High School band presents the Domino City High School song, 'Old Domino.'"_

The band began playing, and the crowd began to sing.

"Old Domino, our hearts we pledge to thee,  
the blue, the white, thy colors ever be.  
Thy hallowed halls, thy lovely walls and doors,  
May they stand on firm ground, forevermore.  
The honor of old Domino won't die,  
Win or lose, we'll always hold our head high.  
So cheer, O cheer for the white and the blue…  
For old Domino High… we love you!"

The fans cheered again as the band stops playing.

"_Now, ladies and gentlemen, please remain standing as your Domino City High School band presents our National Anthem," Singing for us will be the lovely and beautiful number-seven duelist in the world, Mai Valentine."_

And Mai Valentine took the center of the duel floor. The band started drumming, and the United States flag opened up from the ceiling of the arena as Mai started singing:

"O say! can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night, that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave?"

Again the fans cheered. Mai left the duel floor, to be replaced by a designated floor announcer.

"_Now let's go to our floor announcer," _said the public address announcer.

"Llllllllladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Kaibadome, and today's Thursday Afternoon Duel!" said the floor announcer in a booming voice. "Today's duel is for the pride of Domino City High School, as next-generation Duel Monsters stars Michael Wheeler and Kazuki Muto go head to head on the duel floor!" He paused and said, "Are you ready?!"

More cheering came from the fans.

"Duel Monsters fans… Are… You… Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrready?!" boomed the floor announcer, and the fans cheered yet again.

"For the thousands in attendance… and the millions watching around the world… Ladies and gentlemen… LLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!" the floor announcer shouted, and the noise level of the Kaibadome crowd went through the roof. Mikey Wheeler's theme song began playing, and several cheering fans began jeering and booing.

"_Put your cards where your mouth is," _said Mikey Wheeler's voice as part of the theme song.

"Introducing first, from Domino City High School's senior class of 2008, his record stands undefeated with 32 wins, no losses, and no draws, he is the Domino City Duel Monsters champion and the nephew of Joey Wheeler, the number-three duelist in the world," said the floor announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Michael… Wheeler!"

The jeering and booing continued as Mikey Wheeler stepped onto the duel floor. Mikey seemed to be impervious to it, as he simply raised his hand in acknowledgement. The music stopped and the fans quieted down. Then Kazuki Muto's theme song began playing, and once again, the Kaibadome noise level skyrocketed.

"_It's time to duel or die," _said Kazuki Muto's voice as part of the theme song.

"And his opponent, from Domino City High School's senior class of 2011, this is his inaugural professional duel in his Duel Monsters career; he is the son of Yugi Muto, the number-one duelist in the world and the King of Games," the floor announcer declared. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Prince of Games himself, Kazuki… Yugi… Muto!"

If anyone thought the Kaibadome crowd's noise couldn't get any louder, you were wrong. Literally everybody was cheering their heads off for Kazuki, who waved as if to Laura Devlin and stepped onto the duel floor.

"He's just so heroic!" said one female student.

"And _so_ dreamy," said another, and several others sighed in adoration. The fans quieted down as the floor announcer spoke again.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our referee, he is a friend of Yugi Muto, the number one-duelist in the world; and the World Geography teacher at Domino City High School, Tristan Taylor," he said, and the crowd applauded politely as Tristan Taylor took the center of the duel floor.

"Duelists, to me," the referee said, and Kazuki and Mikey approached him. "Now, remember this well: First duelist to zero Life Points is out. I want a nice clean duel. No illegal cards and no illegal plays of cards. Understood? All right. Good luck, gentlemen."

"This is it, Muto," said Mikey. "Are you ready to be humiliated worldwide?"

"Not if I humiliate you first," Kazuki replied.

"Don't bet on it, dude," Mikey said.

"Wheeler," Kazuki called.

"Yeah?" said Mikey.

"I know all about how you disabled the safety protocols on the Duel Disc," said Kazuki.

"Do you?" Mikey said. "Well, let's just say… if you lose… your Duel Monsters career will end before it began… with a bang… literally."

Kazuki stared back at him, poker-faced.

"Duelists to your positions!" Tristan called.

"The duelists have just taken opposite ends of the arena," Al Michaels announced. "That means it won't be long now before the start of the duel."

"Kazuki!" Yugi called from the sidelines, and Kazuki walked to the edge of the duel floor.

"Yeah, Dad?" he said.

"You know what I want from you today?" asked Yugi.

"Heart of the Cards," Kazuki answered.

"That's true," Yugi nodded. "But there is one thing I want from you above all else. I want to see my son out there on the duel floor, giving his opponent all he has—but not only that. I want to see my son out there on the duel floor, having the time of his life as he gives this crowd the best duel he can. You show me that, and I will go to bed tonight with a smile on my face, whether you win or lose."

A tear leaked out of Kazuki's eye, and they embraced.

"Good luck out there, son," said Yugi. "Take him out. It's your duel."

"Thanks, Dad," said Kazuki as Téa approached him, smiling.

"Go for it," she said, and Kazuki nodded.

"Duelists, step up to your lines," Tristan said, and Kazuki and Mikey went to their lines, facing one another.

"Activate Duel Discs," said Tristan, and they pushed the "on/off" button on their Duel Discs, which come online.

"Load decks," Tristan said, and hey loaded their forty-card decks into the Duel Discs. An alarm sounded in the arena.

_"Warning: Duel Disc safety protocols offline,"_ said a computer voice, and the alarm sounded again. _"Warning: Duel Disc safety protocols offline."_

"Hold everything," said Al Michaels. "It seems we've got a problem on the duel floor."

"Let me see those Duel Discs, gentlemen," Tristan said.

"Don't touch it!" Mikey shouted.

"For the safety of the duelists, I must see the Duel Discs," commanded Tristan, and he took the Duel Discs off the players. Then he asked, "Can we get another pair of Duel Discs? These two seem to be malfunctioning."

"I think all of our Duel Discs are malfunctioning, sir," said the equipment manager.

"What's going on here?" Tristan wanted to know.

"Guys, guys, guys," said Mikey. "Everybody here came to see us duel. So why can't you give us the Discs so we can give this crowd what they want?"

"Not with broken Duel Discs, I'm sorry," said Tristan.

"Well, I'm sure they'll still work without the safety protocols," Mikey said.

"I'll have to check with the equipment manager," Tristan said, and he and the equipment manager conversed apart.

"And apparently, our referee Tristan Taylor wants to try to replace the Duel Discs due to some malfunction that is preventing the safety protocols from coming online, but the equipment manager Jerry Christensen is telling him that all of the Duel Discs in the Kaibadome have the same malfunction," said Al Michaels.

"It'll be interesting to see what they do here, Al," observed Duke Devlin. "There is absolutely no precedent of this ever happening before a game of Duel Monsters."

"Right you are," Al answered. On the duel floor, the equipment manager nodded, and the conversation broke apart.

"The equipment manager has decided to allow the game to proceed as planned," said Tristan. "I must urge both duelists to exercise great care and caution while playing the game so that no one is severely injured."

He, Kazuki, and Mikey took their positions to restart the duel.

"Activate Duel Discs," Tristan announced, and again, the Duel Discs came online.

"Load decks," said Tristan. The cards were loaded, and the alarm sounded again.

"_Warning: Duel Disc safety protocols offline," _said the computer voice again, sounding another alarm. _"Warning: Duel Disc safety protocols offline."_

"Ready," Tristan called, and Kazuki and Mikey drew five cards each.

"Set…" said Tristan.

"LET'S DUEL!" shouted Kazuki and Mikey, and the crowd roared again.


	7. Kazuki vs Mikey

KAZUKI: 4000 LP, MIKEY: 4000 LP

"For my first play, I'll call out my Legendary Swordsman Masaki in attack mode!" announced Mikey.

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman: 1100 ATK

"And I'll place three cards facedown on the field and end my turn," he said, and the band began to play the Domino City High School fight song to announce that the duel had officially begun.

"I'll put down a monster in defense mode and one card facedown, and that's it," said Kazuki, and Mikey drew again.

"Now I'll call a second monster to the field: Flame Manipulator, in attack mode!" he shouted.

Flame Manipulator: 900 ATK

"Masaki the Legendary Swordsman attacks your defending monster!" he called.

"Reveal defending monster: Mystical Elf!" Kazuki said.

Mystical Elf: 2000 DEF

"I reveal my Trap Card: Snake Fang!" Mikey said. "And I'll use it to reduce your Mystical Elf's defense power by 500 points!"

Mystical Elf: 1500 DEF

Snake Fang: DESTROYED

"A good move, Wheeler, but not quite good enough!" said Kazuki. "Your Legendary Swordsman is still not powerful enough to take down my Mystical Elf!"

"That's where you're wrong!" said Mikey. "I reveal a second Trap Card: Reinforcements! Now I can boost my Legendary Swordsman's attack power by 500 points!"

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman: 1600 ATK

Reinforcements: DESTROYED

"I reveal a Trap Card of my own: Reverse Trap!" Kazuki called out. "Now all changes to our monster's attack and defense powers are reversed!"

"Wrong!" said Mikey. "I play a Counter Trap: The Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy that card before it activates!"

KAZUKI: 4000 LP, MIKEY: 3000 LP

Reverse Trap: DESTROYED

The Seven Tools of the Bandit: DESTROYED

Mystical Elf: DESTROYED

The loss of Life Points hit Mikey hard in the chest.

"What's the matter?" Kazuki wanted to know. "Is the loss of 1000 Life Points too much for you?"

"Oh, it's painful all right," Mikey responded, "but it'll be more painful for YOU once I make my next move! Now, Flame Manipulator, attack Kazuki directly!"

KAZUKI: 3100 LP, MIKEY: 3000 LP

In addition to causing damage to his Life Points, Flame Manipulator burned Kazuki in the leg, after which he writhed in pain. The crowd gasped in shock at this.

"Yeah, I'll say this duel's a real… _scorcher!"_ Mikey laughed, and the crowd began booing. "Aw, what do you imbeciles know? My turn ends."

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman: 1100 ATK

"I summon Witty Phantom in attack mode!" Kazuki intoned.

Witty Phantom: 1400 ATK

"And with it I attack your Flame Manipulator!" he shouted.

Flame Manipulator: DESTROYED

KAZUKI: 3100 LP, MIKEY: 2500 LP

The impact of the attack injured Mikey's right elbow, which he seized compulsively.

"I'll play one card facedown on the field, and that ends my turn," Kazuki finished, and Mikey drew another card.

"Field Spell time!" he announced. "I play the Field Spell Card, Gaia Power! Now, as long as this card remains on the field, all Earth monsters gain 500 extra attack points!"

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman: 1600 ATK

"And I'm not done," he went on. "I also play an Equip Spell Card: Legendary Sword! When I attach it to my Legendary Swordsman, he gets another 300 attack points!"

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman: 1900 ATK

"Now, Legendary Swordsman, attack his Witty Phantom!" Mikey said.

"Reveal Trap Card: Reinforcements!" Kazuki shouted. "Now I'll give my Witty Phantom a quick power boost!"

Witty Phantom: 1900 ATK: DESTROYED

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman: DESTROYED

Legendary Sword: DESTROYED

Reinforcements: DESTROYED

"I'll end my turn by playing one monster in defense mode," Mikey said, and Kazuki drew.

"I play the Spell Card, Cost Down!" he said. "Now I can summon a Level 5 or Level 6 monster to the field without paying a Tribute! And I choose Curse of Dragon in attack mode!

Cost Down: DESTROYED

Curse of Dragon: 2000 ATK

"Now, Curse of Dragon, attack his defending monster!" he commanded.

"Reveal defending monster: Spirit of the Harp!" Mikey responded.

Spirit of the Harp: 2000 DEF

"My turn is over," said Kazuki, and Mikey drew his next card.

"Now I play the Spell Card, Fissure!" he said. "Your Curse of Dragon is no more!"

Curse of Dragon: DESTROYED

Fissure: DESTROYED

"Now I'll shift Spirit of the Harp into attack mode," he remarked.

Spirit of the Harp: 800 ATK

"And my Spirit of the Harp attacks you directly!" he ordered, and Spirit of the Harp played a tune harmful to Kazuki's ears. As a result, Kazuki suffered a headache.

KAZUKI: 2300 LP, MIKEY: 2500 LP

"That'll be all for me," Mikey called, and Kazuki pulled another card.

"I summon… my Winged Dragon in attack mode!" shouted Kazuki.

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress: 1400 ATK

"Winged Dragon, destroy Spirit of the Harp!" he said.

Spirit of the Harp: DESTROYED

As a result of the attack, Mikey's left thigh was burned.

KAZUKI: 2300 LP, MIKEY: 1900 LP

"You're right, Mikey; this duel IS a real scorcher!" Kazuki laughed, using Mikey's own joke against him, and the crowd laughed and cheered with him.

"Oh, sure!" Mikey was not happy. "Laugh at _him_ for that joke!"

"You stink! You stink! You stink!" the crowd chanted.

"Blah!" Mikey said in dismissal.

"That's the end of my turn," said Kazuki.

_I need to replenish my hand, and fast,_ thought Mikey as he drew a card. "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! With it, I now draw two new cards."

Pot of Greed: DESTROYED

_Those aren't the cards I want!_ he thought._ I'll need some more._ "I'll play Graceful Charity! I draw three new cards and discard two from my hand."

Graceful Charity: DESTROYED

_Still no good!_ he thought._ I've got one drawing chance left._ "Next I play Card Destruction! We both dispose of our hands and draw new ones."

Card Destruction: DESTROYED

_That's a little better,_ he thought._ At least now I've got a monster to defend my Life Points._ "I'll put a monster in defense mode, and that ends my turn."

"Now I summon… my Cave Dragon in attack mode!" Kazuki called to the arena.

The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: 1300 ATK

"Cave Dragon, destroy his defending monster!" he commanded.

"Reveal defending monster: Winged Kuriboh!" said Mikey.

Winged Kuriboh: 200 DEF: DESTROYED

"Winged Dragon attacks you directly!" Kazuki said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, 'Kaz!'" said Mikey, mocking his opponent. "Didn't I tell you about Winged Kuriboh's special ability?"

"Special ability?" Kazuki said.

"Yes! Didn't I mention?" his opponent asked. "When you sent it to the graveyard, it ensured that I would take no Battle Damage during this turn!"

"What?!" yelled Kazuki, and the crowd booed and jeered.

"Sorry, Kaz, but you just wasted a turn trying to attack me. Now it's my move," said Mikey as he drew a card. _I'm at a disadvantage here, _he thought._ If he plays a monster on his next turn, he'll outnumber me three to one. But it's a risk I have to take._ "I'll play another monster in defense mode and end my turn."

_Well, that's an unlucky break, _thought Kazuki as he drew his next card._ The only monster I have left in my hand is Dark Magician, and I can't summon it unless I offer these two monsters as a Tribute._ "Cave Dragon attacks your defending monster!"

"Reveal defending monster: Magician of Faith!" said Mikey. "Now I can return one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand."

Magician of Faith: 400 DEF: DESTROYED

"Winged Dragon attacks you directly!" called Kazuki, and the attack burned Mikey's neck.

KAZUKI: 2300 LP, MIKEY: 500 LP

"Now, before I end my turn, I'll summon a monster that would otherwise have done no damage to your Life Points!" he said. "And to do that, I'll sacrifice my Cave Dragon and my Winged Dragon… to call forth… the all-powerful Dark Magician, in attack mode!"

The crowd cheered as the Dark Magician made his grand appearance.

"You've got him now!" said one student in the crowd.

"Let's blow this creep away on your next turn!" shouted another.

"Ready, girls?" said Laura.

"Okay!" shouted her fellow cheerleaders.

"K!" "A!" "Z!" "U!" "K!" "I!" "Kazuki! Kazuki! Yay, Kazuki!"

They all cheered, and the entire Kaibadome crowd answered the cheer.

"And I'll play a down card, and the Spell Card, De-Spell!" Kazuki shouted. "I'll use it to destroy your Gaia Power Field Spell card!"

"_What?!"_ screamed Mikey.

Gaia Power: DESTROYED

De-Spell: DESTROYED

"That ends my turn," remarked Kazuki.

_How dare he destroy my Gaia Power? I'll teach him to mess with Michael Wheeler, _thought Mikey Wheeler as he drew. _Hah! Now I can bring this punk's Duel Monsters career to a sticky end, before it even begins!_ "First I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I can use it to bring a monster from my Graveyard back onto my side of the field! And the monster I choose to bring back will be Summoned Skull, in attack mode!"

Monster Reborn: DESTROYED

Summoned Skull: 2500 ATK

"How sad an ending it shall be for you!" Mikey said. "I now play the Equip Spell card, Megamorph! Since my life points are lower than yours, my monster's attack power is doubled!"

Summoned Skull: 5000 ATK

"5000 attack points?!" Koji shouted. "That's more than enough to take out Kaz!"

"Watch out, Kaz!" shouted a student in the crowd.

"Good-bye, 'Kaz,'" Mikey taunted. "I always knew you were no match for me. What'll you do when Mikey Wheeler runs all over you? Now, Summoned Skull… FINISH HIM!"

The attack was launched… and the Dark Magician was defeated! The force of the attack knocked Kazuki flat on his back, and the scene looked as though he had lost the entire duel. The whole crowd held their breath collectively and watched in horror. Was this the end for Kazuki Muto, before his career even began?

_No… no… This duel cannot be over… It just cannot… but how can I go on?_ thought Kazuki, who was in a state of panic.

"_Kazuki! Kazuki, my son, is everything all right?"_ cried Yugi's voice inside Kazuki's mind.

"_I'm sorry, Dad," _answered his son's voice. _ "I've failed."_

"_No, Kazuki," _Yugi said._ "It's not over. You still have one card left on the field. Think! Use the Heart of the Cards! Try to remember what card you played!"_

"_Huh?" _said Kazuki, and he opened his eyes and stood up—and a door slowly came into view. The door looked exactly like the back of a Duel Monsters card.

"_It's a card!"_ Kazuki exclaimed.

"_Yes," _Yugi agreed._ "We'll turn it together. Our powers combined, plus the power of the Heart of the Cards, will be sure that this is one of the cards you need to stay in the game."_

"_Agreed," _Kazuki said. But they were not alone: Téa Muto, Koji Taylor, and Laura Devlin also came into view.

"_I'll help as well,"_ said Koji.

"_And me,"_ added Laura.

"_Don't forget about me,"_ Téa said.

"_Very well,"_ Yugi said._ "On the count of three, we all turn this card. One… two… three…"_

"_NOW!"_ they all shouted, and put their hands on the doorknob and pulled the door open. It revealed a bright light. Kazuki, Koji, Laura, Téa, and Yugi all stepped through the threshold into the light.

Kazuki's eyes opened, and he stood up. He saw the down card on his side of the field, which was now showing face-up. It was…

"Waboku!" he exclaimed, and the crowd cheered. "Now I take no damage, physical or otherwise, from that attack!"

_What? No! I was so close!_ thought Mikey angrily. "My turn… unfortunately for myself… is over."

"Timeout! Kazuki! Call timeout!" shouted Yugi from the sidelines.

Kazuki looked at his father, then at Tristan.

"Timeout! Timeout! Timeout!" yelled Kazuki, and Tristan blew his whistle.

"Time! Timeout, Kazuki Muto!" he announced. "Thirty seconds," he said to Kazuki, and a buzzer sounded in the arena.

"_Timeout called by Kazuki Muto,"_ said the public address announcer.

"Kazuki Muto has called his timeout," said Al Michaels. "Each duelist is allowed one per game."

The crowd cheered again, and the towels began to wave. The Domino City High School band played its own rendition of the "American Gladiators" theme song.

"Kazuki! Kazuki, are you all right?" asked a worried Téa. "I'm so glad you're not hurt too badly!"

"I'm fine, Mom," said Kazuki. "Thanks a lot."

"Kazuki, listen to me," said Yugi urgently. "Listen to me now."

"Yeah, Dad," Kazuki said.

"You're doing fine," said Yugi. "Now listen carefully to what I'm about to say to you."

"Yeah?" Kazuki said.

"_It's… time… to… win,"_ Yugi said. "Listen to these three things. Remember your training. Trust your instincts. But above _all_ else… above ALL else… you MUST keep a strong faith in the Heart of the Cards. You can do it, my son! I believe in you! Now blow this chump to oblivion!"

"Right!" exclaimed Kazuki, and looked at Téa.

"I believe in you, too, my son," said a smiling yet teary-eyed Téa as the buzzer sounded again.

"That's thirty seconds, Mr. Muto," Tristan warned.

"Right, Mom," said Kazuki. Then he said to Tristan, "I'm ready."

Tristan nodded and took the center of the duel floor. Kazuki took his position behind his line.

"Let the duel continue on my signal," he said, and waited for about three seconds before blowing the whistle. Kazuki hesitated.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" shouted Mikey. "Draw your final card so I can humiliate you in front of all of Domino City!"

Kazuki did not respond, but reached in his back pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that Yugi gave him after their duel earlier in this story. Mikey's impatience changed to bewilderment as Kazuki put the blindfold over his eyes. Then he began to look positively gleeful.

"What the heck is he doing?!" Koji exclaimed.

"I don't know," said a student in the crowd.

"Get a load of this kid!" said Mikey, chuckling, but the rest of the arena was cheering again, and the towels were waving.

"Folks, in all my years of broadcasting hockey, football, basketball, and Duel Monsters, I thought I had seen it all!" said Al Michaels. "But it looks like Kazuki Muto has actually blindfolded himself!"

"That will hinder his vision completely, Al," said Duke Devlin. "He won't be able to see a thing that goes on after this point."

"Right you are, Duke," Al agreed. "But apparently, Kazuki, like his father before him, Yugi, seems to believe that the game of Duel Monsters reveals character rather than building it."

"Amen, Al," said Duke. "Amen."

The Domino City High School Band began a drumroll.

"Ready, Mikey?" said Kazuki.

"Ready, blind man!" Mikey said, still chuckling.

"Then here it comes," Kazuki said as he drew his card blindfolded. "I summon…" he said as he placed it down onto his Duel Disc. "…the Injection Fairy Lily… in attack mode!" he finished. Of course, he could not see it, but the Injection Fairy Lily appeared on his side of the field.

Injection Fairy Lily: 400 ATK

"What? Timeout! He can't have summoned that monster blindfolded!" Mikey shouted in disbelief.

"Timeout denied!" answered Tristan. "Timeouts can only be called between turns."

_How did he summon that monster?_ thought Mikey lividly._ How did he know what that card was?_

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack his Summoned Skull!" Kazuki ordered, and Mikey was now positively laughing.

"I can't believe you!" he exclaimed. "How can you attack a monster of 5000 attack points with a monster of only 400? It's suicide!"

"Laugh while you can," Kazuki said, "but you'll be singing a different tune! I activate Injection Fairy Lily's special ability! By paying 2000 Life Points, I can increase her attack power to 3000 points!"

Because he sacrificed 2000 Life Points, he took a painful hit to the chest, but he recovered quickly.

KAZUKI: 300 LP, MIKEY: 500 LP

Injection Fairy Lily: 3000 ATK

"Valiant effort, Kazuki," said Mikey, "but my Summoned Skull is still far more powerful!"

"Not for long, Wheeler!" said Kazuki. "When I paid my Life Points, I was left with fewer Life Points than you have! And that changes the rules of your Megamorph card! If the controller of the card has more Life Points than his opponent, the original attack power of the monster to which Megamorph is attached… is cut in half!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Mikey.

Summoned Skull: 1250 ATK

"This game… is over!" Kazuki announced.

"NO!" Mikey screamed.

"Injection Fairy Lily… ANNIHILATE HIM!" roared Kazuki.

Summoned Skull: DESTROYED

Megamorph: DESTROYED

As a result of this final attack, Mikey Wheeler fell unconscious. The final score was:

KAZUKI: 300 LP, MIKEY: 0 LP

Tristan blew his whistle and shouted, "Winner! Kazuki Muto!"

"American Gladiators" copyright 1989-96 by Samuel Goldwyn Television (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer). All rights reserved.


	8. Endgame

A horn sounded in the arena, signaling the end of the game, and the crowd exploded in a fit of cheering. Then, suddenly, the seating area was emptied as all the fans rushed onto the duel floor. The scene looked as though Kazuki had just won the World Championship. Kazuki removed his blindfold.

"Do you believe in miracles?!" exclaimed an excited Al Michaels. "Kazuki Muto has stunned the Duel Monsters experts and defeated Michael Wheeler in a huge upset victory to keep the pride of Domino City High School alive!"

"Unbelievable! Unbelievable!" Duke Devlin shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have seen the United States upset the Soviet Union in Olympic hockey in 1980," Al said. "I have witnessed several Super Bowls and NBA Finals won and lost. I was even there to watch Jaden Yuki defeat Sartorius in Yu-Gi-Bowl VIII. But none of that compares to the amazing spectacle I have just been exposed to this afternoon: The little duelist that could, Kazuki Muto, the son of the King of Games, Yugi Muto, and a huge underdog going into today, stands before us all today, as a true champion of the game of Duel Monsters."

"Kaz! Kaz! You did it, man!" Koji exclaimed.

"My hero!" said Laura, and kissed Kazuki on the cheek again—and this time, he did not blush, but took her face in his hands.

"You really do like me, don't you?" asked Kazuki.

"Of course I do, silly!" Laura said, giggling. Kazuki smiled at her—and they embraced!

"All right, Kaz!" said Koji.

"Well done!" said a student, as Kazuki and Laura let go.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Kazuki asked.

"I'll be at the Domino City Park at 6:00," answered Laura. "Don't be late!" (Exit, giggling)

"I won't!" Kazuki called after her as Téa approached him.

"Kazuki!" she shouted and embraced him tightly—perhaps a bit too tightly for Kazuki.

"_Ouch!_ Mom, stop—you're choking me—" Kazuki gasped.

"Oh, Kazuki… my dearest son…" Téa said.

"I love you, too, Mom," said Kazuki, and then he saw Yugi and said, "Hey, Dad! I did it! YEAH!"

Yugi only smiled, winked, and gave him the thumbs-up.

"Hey, guys! Group cheer!" shouted Koji. "What duelist?"

"Kazuki Muto!" the crowd yelled.

"What school?" Koji went on.

"Domino High!" responded the crowd.

"Say it again!" said Koji.

"Kazuki Muto, Domino High, DO OR DIE!!!" yelled the crowd, and they all cheered loudly.

"Ah! Seto Kaiba!" said Zigfried von Schroeder. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"What do you want of me?!" Seto exclaimed angrily, who didn't seem to think this was a pleasure at all.

"There is a little matter we need to discuss about your Duel Disc's safety protocols," Zigfried said in a would-be threatening voice.

"What about my Duel Discs?!" shouted Seto defensively.

"I think… this is a great idea. Inspired!" Zigfried said. "You should think of a name for this new feature."

"New feature?" Seto demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"What about this: 'Realism Mode,'" opined Zigfried. "What do you think?"

"That'll never work!" said Seto.

"I got it!" said Mokuba. "How about 'Realism Mode'?"

"Perfect," said Seto, who thought it sounded better coming from his brother's mouth.

"WHAT?!" shouted Zigfried angrily. "But that was my idea!"

"What are you, a parrot?" said Seto. "Get out of my sight!"

"You will wish you had not angered me, Seto Kaiba… because that may be the last thing you do!" Zigfried said.

"GET—OUT!" Seto bellowed, now really mad.

"Fine! Throwing me out, are you?" said Zigfried. "You'll wish you had not done that!" And with that, he stormed out of the Kaibadome.

"The only thing I wish… is never having known you," Seto snarled. "Mokuba! Let's build more Duel Discs."

"Right behind you, big brother!" said Mokuba, and they left the Kaibadome.

"Good going, Kaz!" said Koji.

"Welcome to the Duel Monsters post-game show," said Al Michaels. "I'm Al Michaels. Today's game between Kazuki Muto and Michael Wheeler turned out to be a true gem of a duel. Many times during the competition, we all thought that, with the safety protocols on the Duel Discs somehow disabled, the duel would be stopped as both of our players suffered pain on the duel floor, but the game officials decided to let the game continue. I am here with the referee for that match, Tristan Taylor. Tristan, why did you allow the game to continue as it did?"

"Many will agree that we should have indeed stopped the game at the first sign of trouble, and even more so after that freak accident when Kazuki's Dark Magician was destroyed," said Tristan Taylor. "But I decided those injuries weren't too serious, and I let it go on until the end."

"Do you worry, now that the game is over, that you might have your referee's license revoked after what happened in the duel today?" Al asked.

"I really couldn't say right now," Tristan replied. "The referee of any match just has to take his career one duel at a time, and whatever comes as a result of our performance will come, and if I'm fired, it really doesn't matter. I feel I refereed a good game, and I'll stand by it to the end."

"When you made the discovery that the Duel Discs had been tampered with before the duel started, how did you feel about this duel?" asked Al.

"I just knew somebody would get hurt, and the one who suffered more pain would eventually be the loser," said Tristan.

"Right you are," said Al. "Now I want to talk to the winner of this game, Kazuki Muto. Kazuki, what exactly was going through your mind when the arena alarm sounded telling us that the Duel Discs' safety protocols were offline?"

"Oh, I can't really say a lot about that," Kazuki responded. "Safety protocols or no, Mikey and I just knew we had to play the best duel we could, even if we got hurt. I didn't really think much about the safety protocols. What was mostly on my mind was the fact that I was fighting for the pride of Domino City High School, and how Mikey pushed Laura out of the chair at lunch yesterday. I'm sure you would agree that such an act from one student to another is despicable and heinous. I just did what I had to do, and I didn't worry about the safety protocols. I mean, I just had to play my hardest, and whatever happened was supposed to happen, and I just had no choice but to play it out."

"Indeed," Al replied. "Well, I'll let you guys out of here, I know you both have busy lives ahead of you, and I don't feel like intruding on them any longer. We'll see you around and good luck in your future endeavors."

"Thanks, Al," said Tristan.

"Yeah, thank you," Kazuki added.

"That was referee Tristan Taylor and today's winner Kazuki Muto sharing their post-duel thoughts with us today," said Al. "We'll be back with more of the post-duel show after these messages and a word from our sponsors."


	9. Kazuki and Laura

"Hail, Kazuki!" said Yugi excitedly. "Long live my son, the Prince of Games!"

"_Dad!"_ said an embarrassed Kazuki.

"Oh, Kazuki… I'm so proud of you!" Téa exclaimed, and started kissing him all over his face.

"Mom, stop it!" Kazuki said, laughing. _"Mom!"_

"All right, Téa, I think that's enough," said Yugi. Téa stopped kissing him and Yugi approached him.

"Kazuki, I thank you," he said. "You have defended the honor and the pride and the glory of all of Domino City with your victory over Michael Wheeler… and all because you held on to your belief in the Heart of the Cards. And for that, I am very, very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," said Kazuki.

"You'll go far in Duel Monsters," said Yugi. "I know it."

"Will I win a World Championship?" Kazuki asked.

"I don't see any reason why not!" laughed Yugi. "I won three World Championships all my own… so I see no reason why my son shouldn't win a World Championship all HIS own! Why, if you keep your belief in the Heart of the Cards strong, you may even be better than your dear old man!"

"Thanks, Dad," said Kazuki. "I won't let you down! I promise!" He turned to leave, but Téa called him back.

"Where are you going, Kazuki?" Téa asked.

"I have to be at the Domino City Park!" Kazuki answered. "I'm supposed to meet Laura Devlin there at 6:00!"

"I knew it!" Yugi exclaimed. "She _is_ a girlfriend of yours!"

"Dad—" Kazuki began.

"Don't 'Dad' me, Kazuki!" said Yugi. "I saw the two of you after the duel… you couldn't keep yourselves away from each other!"

"Stop it, Dad, you're embarrassing me!" said Kazuki, who was indeed blushing furiously by now.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Kazuki," said Yugi. "I think it's wonderful you have a girlfriend."

"Our dear boy is growing up so fast," Téa sighed sadly. Silence fell, and Yugi and Kazuki embraced.

"I have to go," said Kazuki.

"Yes, you do," Yugi agreed.

"Goodbye, my son," said Téa.

"And good luck," said Yugi.

"Thanks… for everything!" Kazuki said, and left the house.

"Don't kiss before the sunset—that's when it's most romantic!" Yugi called after him. "And be home by 9:00!"

Then he collapsed in a chair, sighed, and said, "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Especially the boys," Téa agreed.

Yugi sighed again and said, "I know I did."

"_Yugi!"_ Téa laughed—she apparently didn't think Yugi had grown up much at all.

"'Yugi!'" Yugi mimicked her, and for no particular reason, they both started laughing.

At 5:59 PM, Kazuki entered the park a minute early. Laura Devlin was not there.

"Where could she be?" Kazuki wondered.

Ten minutes later, Laura arrived, dressed extravagantly for the occasion.

"You're late!" said Kazuki.

"No fair!" Laura responded. "A girl does have to dress well, you know!"

"You… look… _fabulous,"_ said Kazuki, who seemed to be spellbound by Laura's attire.

"Glad you like it," said Laura.

"So… shall we?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, please, let's do," Laura responded. Arm in arm they walked around the park.

At 8:14 PM, just before sunset, Kazuki and Laura were dancing. The scene looked as though they were locked in a sweet embrace.

"Kazuki?" Laura asked.

"Yeah?" Kazuki said.

"It's such a beautiful evening… with a lovely sunset on the way," Laura sighed.

"Yes, it is," agreed Kazuki.

"I wish this beautiful evening would never end," said Laura.

"Me too, Laura… me too," Kazuki said. The sky gradually changed colors and grew darker as the sun began to set.

"Sunsets always remind me of fire… the way the sky looks as though it's burning," said Laura.

"Really?" said Kazuki.

"Yeah," said Laura. "It's rather lovely, how the sun paints the picture."

"Yes," Kazuki agreed.

"What do sunsets remind _you_ of?" Laura wanted to know.

"Love… romance… and all of those affectionate things," Kazuki replied.

"Really?" said Laura. "That sounds really sweet."

"Yeah," said Kazuki. Silence fell, and then he asked, "Did I ever tell you that you looked beautiful?"

"No, I don't think so," said Laura.

"If I did before, your beauty then pales in comparison to now," Kazuki observed.

"Kaz!" laughed Laura. "What are you talking about?"

"You look more beautiful now than ever before," said Kazuki.

"Do I _really?"_ said Laura excitedly.

"Yeah," said Kazuki, who by now was growing to love Laura more and more with each passing moment.

Laura sighed softly into Kazuki's ear and said, "Oh, Kaz."

"Laura," said Kazuki.

"Sometimes when I'm with you… there is nothing else around us… nothing at all," sighed Laura dreamily.

"For some weird reason… I feel the same way," said Kazuki.

"It is our love… our beautiful love for one another," said Laura.

"But why?" Kazuki asked.

"Why what?" replied Laura.

"Why is it our love?" Kazuki wanted to know.

"Did I ever tell you why I love you?" asked Laura.

"No," Kazuki said. "Why?"

"I've loved you ever since you stood up to Mikey yesterday… trying to defend me," said Laura. "I love a man that's brave… a man that will fight to protect the woman he loves."

Kazuki laughed and said, "Oh, no… When Mikey pushed you out of that chair, something told me I had to do something about it."

"Kaz!" Laura laughed. "That was your love, silly!"

"Was it really?" said Kazuki, and he blushed.

"Yes," said Laura. "I know it." Then she noticed that Kazuki was blushing again and said, "Kaz, why are you so shy?"

"I… I'm just not sure about this…" Kazuki stammered.

"About what?" Laura asked. "What to do and how to act when you're loved?"

"About something like that," Kazuki answered.

"You know what I like to do in a situation like that?" Laura asked.

"What?" said Kazuki.

Laura touched his cheek and said, "I don't worry… about anything. I like to let go of my feelings, let go of everything around me… and just live in the moment."

Her touch brought a smile to Kazuki's face, and he said, "I think I know what you mean."

They brought their faces closer together, slowly, as the sunset scene was almost over. Slowly they prepared themselves for the magic moment… and then they kissed. In the eyes of each of them, there was only Kazuki Muto and Laura Devlin. Nothing else existed… nothing else was real… not even time itself. After a few seconds—or minutes—it could have even been a few precious hours—they let go, and everything around them returned to existence. Laura rested her pretty little head into Kazuki's chest.

"Oh, Kazuki, darling," she sighed lovingly.

"Laura… sweetheart," Kazuki answered. Then he checked his watch and exclaimed, "Man! It's almost 9:00 already!"

"That _was_ a long kiss, wasn't it?" Laura said. "Wow… I guess we really were meant to be."

"What are you talking about?" said Kazuki.

"I love you, Kazuki," Laura said.

That brought another smile to Kazuki's face, and he touched her pretty face and said, "I love you, too, Laura." Then he snapped back to reality, let go of her face, and exclaimed, "I'll be late getting home!"

"No, you won't… not if you come with me," said Laura, and pulled out two pairs of roller skates. "Ever skate before?"

"Once," Kazuki replied.

"Perfect," said Laura. "Just follow me."

"You're a real angel," Kazuki sighed.

"You really think that?" Laura said.

"I know that," said Kazuki.

"Oh, Kazuki… that's so sweet of you," said Laura, and kissed his cheek again. "Follow me," she said as Kazuki smiled. And they both skated off to Yugi's house, where Yugi was waiting patiently for Kazuki, smiling.

"Cutting it kind of thin, aren't we, my boy?" he asked, and at his words, the clock struck 9:00 PM.

"Sorry, Dad," Kazuki laughed as Laura left. "I guess I lost track of things at the park."

"Not at all, son, not at all," said Yugi. "The first kiss does that to a lot of people. I should know… I was late coming back to the Game Shop once, after my first kiss with Téa. The Game Shop had already closed, so I just went back to my house. I never heard the end of it from Grandpa."

"I really like Laura, Kazuki," said Téa. "She is such a good Samaritan."

"Huh?" said Kazuki.

"I met her in the supermarket as I was shopping one day," Téa said, and she related a tale of how Laura gave her a jar of pickles after Téa dropped another one on the floor. "That Laura is such a sweet girl!" she finished. "She never mentioned your name, of course, but I saw something in her eyes that clearly said she liked you."

"That's great, Mom," said Kazuki. "Thanks."

"Kazuki, are you feeling all right?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Yeah, Dad," said Kazuki. "I feel… _wonderful."_ He sighed happily.

_He didn't get any further than kissing her, did he?_ Yugi thought. "Good night, son."

"'Night, Dad," said Kazuki, and went to his bedroom.

"Yugi?" Téa said. "I'm worried about our son. He didn't get any further than kissing her, did he?"

"No, I don't think he did," said Yugi, "but it's hard to be completely certain."

"I see your point," said Téa. "Good night, Yugi," she said, and went to the master bedroom.

"Good night, Téa," said Yugi.


	10. Epilogue

On the front page of the "Wildcat Tribune-Post" were the words: "KAZUKI WINS!!!" and a picture of the final outcome of the duel, with Kazuki, his Injection Fairy Lily, and an unconscious Mikey Wheeler. Also on the front page was a story entitled "Love Is in the Air" and a picture of Kazuki and Laura kissing. Kazuki set foot on the Domino City High School grounds and found the entire student body gathered in the area. Upon sight of Kazuki, the student body started cheering madly.

"Well done!" shouted one student.

"Excellent strategy!" yelled another.

"All hail Kazuki Muto, the Prince of Games!" exclaimed a third.

"I don't know about Mikey, but everybody else is rooting for you," said Koji.

"Thanks, Koji," said Kazuki.

Laura came up and kissed his cheek. Kazuki smiled at her, but his eyes sought out Mikey. Eventually he found him near the fountain.

"Come to have a good gloat?" Mikey wanted to know. "Not that I don't deserve it."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too good at gloating, myself," Kazuki said. "I'd rather make friends." He extended a hand in Mikey's direction. Mikey hesitated for a moment, and then took it in a firm handshake.

"You're a good duelist, Kazuki Muto," said Mikey.

"You're no slouch yourself," Kazuki observed. "I almost lost yesterday, after that Summoned Skull with Megamorph knocked Dark Magician out of the game."

"Yeah, but you came out the winner… and that's the most important thing in Duel Monsters," said Mikey.

"No," Kazuki disagreed.

"No?" said Mikey.

"No. The _most_ important thing in Duel Monsters is one's belief in the Heart of the Cards," said Kazuki.

"Heart of the Cards?" Mikey scoffed. "You think I needed some hokey religion, or ancient belief, to take you out?"

"Yes," said Kazuki.

"I always knew you were crazy… but what I _didn't_ know was you got it from your father," said Mikey.

"Believe it," said Kazuki. "Come to the Heart of the Cards, Mikey. I'm not crazy. This thing works." And again he extended the hand, and again Mikey hesitated. Kazuki could "see" a conflict going on in his head as the gears turned. Finally he stood up and walked away, at which the crowd groaned in disapproval. Some of the students were even booing.

"Aw, come on!" one student shouted. "Have some sportsmanship!"

"Mikey Wheeler stinks!" another yelled.

"Let it go, Kaz… once a jerk, always a jerk," said Koji, as some of the band, choir, and dance students approached Kazuki.

"Hey, Kaz, guess what?" said the band leader. "We just wrote a fight song for you!"

"Cool!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Ready?" said the band leader. "1! 2! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

The band started playing, the Wildcat Line (name of dance team) started dancing, and the choir started singing, thus:

"All hail Kazuki!  
He is the Prince of Games.  
Long live Kazuki!  
We think his father's to blame.  
No one can stop him;  
He's in our Hall of Fame.  
Don't you try to top him,  
or you'll lose the game!

All hail Kazuki!  
He is the Prince of Games.  
Long live Kazuki!  
We think his father's to blame.  
No one can stop him;  
He's in our Hall of Fame.  
Don't you try to top him,  
or you'll lose… the… game!"

The student body cheered again. Laura and the cheerleaders came forward to perform their routine.

"Ready, girls?" Laura exclaimed.

"Okay!" responded her cheerleaders.

"K!" "A!" "Z!" "U!" "K!" "I!" "Kazuki! Kazuki! Yay, Kazuki!"

The student body cheered once more.

"Dog pile on Kazuki!" yelled Koji, and several students tackled Kazuki to the grassy ground, piling on top of one another. Near the bottom of the throng, Kazuki was smiling, winking, and flashing the "peace" sign to us. I hate to have to leave them this way, but that's the way it is, until NEXT TIME.

**THE END**

_**A Brandon Taylor Production**_

Text copyright © 2007 by Brandon Taylor.

© 1996 Kazuki Takahashi. "YU-GI-OH!" and all related characters and titles are trademarks of and © SHUEISHA, Inc. All rights reserved.


End file.
